¿Alive?
by SoundlessVoice24
Summary: De un día para otro todo cambió. Sus vidas no podían volver ser iguales, pero aún seguían juntos y enteros, y ahora eso era lo que importaba: seguirían adelante. (Creek, Dip, Kyman Style/Stendy) Multipairing
1. Chapter 1 Como todo comenzó

Bien, realmente es mi primer fanfic después de muuuucho tiempo, y como tenía ganas de algo de angst, zombies o South Park me dije a mi misma... ¿Porque no combinar los tres? 8D Y así salió ésto... Bueno, es sólo el inicio, si les gusta iré poniendo más c:

SouthPark y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Matt y Trey

 **De como inicio todo para nosotros...**

Ya había perdido la esperanza, los minutos pasaban y cada segundo le parecía eterno. Después se convirtieron en horas y el movimiento aletargado de las manecillas parecía reducirse por momentos. Era oficial, su madre no iría por él ésta vez. Había perdido hace mucho la cuenta de cuantas veces estuvo en detención; su padre fue el primero en cansarse de asistir a la oficina del consejero cada vez que la directora lo requería, su madre lo hizo después, cuando las peleas en casa se volvieron más intensas por el comportamiento del mayor.

Cuando el consejero se resignó a que tendría que soltarlo nuevamente sin poder hablar con sus progenitores, pudo irse al fin a casa. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de sumirse en su cama y dormir, dormir por mucho tiempo para olvidar las cosas que estaban sucediendo en ese momento, pero unos audífonos y un cigarrillo fueron suficientes para que su día pudiera continuar, no sin antes claro, pasar a la cafetería de los Tweak a ver a la única persona que podía hacer que su día no fuera tan malo.

Entrando al lugar y sentándose en la barra como era su costumbre, esperó a que su rubio se acercara a pedir su orden, la cual había dejado hace mucho de ser café, pues los dos habían aprendido que si no querían ser sorprendidos teniendo una intimidad bastante violenta (pero excitante para los dos (¿?)), era una muchísimo mejor idea que Tucker tomara tan sólo un chocolate

Al fin, divisó aquella cabellera rubia y despeinada que se acercaba a él. Se veía algo más nervioso de lo habitual, miraba hacia todos lados con preocupación y sus ojos rojos de tanto estar despierto se veían secos, sus tics eran más frecuentes.

 **-¿Qué pasa, Tweekers?¿Te volvieron a robar la ropa interior los gnomos? –** Cuando el rubio estuvo más cerca de él, soltó el comentario con su voz grave, que había dejado de ser tan nasal desde que pasó la adolescencia, sin embargo esto no logro el objetivo de que el menor se relajara un poco, al contrario.

 **-GAH! C-Craig!** –Soltó un gritito agudo de sorpresa, entre sus tics eso era adorable. – **N-No, a-ahora los gnomos no tienen ngh-nada que ver…-**

 **-¿Entonces? –** Pregunto el pelinegro, levantando una ceja en modo de cuestionamiento. De seguro y era otra de las ideas paranoicas de su dulce ansioso.

 **-¿N-No has visto las A-AH noticias?** –Protestaba, demasiado rápido. Él nunca tenía la costumbre de ver esas cosas era ¿Demasiada presión? **–¡Se están comiendo a la gente! –** Su rostro era de terror total, no había visto a Tweek de esa manera desde que eran pareja, sin embargo lo que decía era bastante raro, no podía asimilarlo. ¿Se había escapado algún animal acaso?¿Un tipo de experimento fallido del gobierno?¿De nuevo Bárbara Straissen? … No, ya estaba teniendo delirios de persecución por andar tanto con el rubio.

 **-¿Qué?** –inquirió **-¿Quién se come a las…?** –No pudo terminar la frase, ya sujetaba al menor de los hombros pues parecía irse a desmayar cuando un grito de histeria y dolor recorrió las calles aledañas a la cafetería. Todos los clientes se acercaban a las ventanas intentando ver lo que sucedía. Dejando a Tweek atrás del mostrador le pedí que se escondiera, por lo que fuera que pasara, mientras iba a intentar acercarse a la puerta, pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla una ensangrentada figura deformada se pegó al cristal de una ventana, manchándola de un líquido entre rojo y café como si la sangre y el lodo se hubieran combinado y eso estuviera escurriendo de su lacerado cuerpo. Los ojos de esa cosa eran blancos, por obviedad estaba ciego, y podían verse las entrañas haciendo su aparición por entre las ropas de quien parece, había sido alguna vez una persona, pero ahora parecía más un perro rabioso, aunque menos ágil y rápido.

Al ver aquello se alejó unos pasos y otro cliente salió corriendo acompañado de su familia, no pasó mucho tiempo para que esa cosa comenzara a seguirlos a ellos y se alejara del cristal. Muchos aprovecharon para salir y correr lo más rápido que pudieran, otros, asustados y atónitos se quedaban inmóviles en su lugar o sosteniendo a los débiles de estómago que ahora daban arcadas devolviendo toda la taza de café y el bizcocho de su pedido.

Cuando por fin Craig pudo reaccionar tan solo pude ver una cosa: Venían más.

Lo más rápido que pudo cerró la puerta para que no salieran más de las asustadas personas o entraran esas cosas; usó el cinturón que llevaba puesto como candado y en un intento desesperado y algo torpe corrió a buscar algo más resistente a la cocina, y de paso, tomar a un tembloroso Tweek del brazo y arrastrarlo consigo, haciendo todo lo posible para que no viera el repugnante espectáculo por el cristal.

-N-No te muevas de aquí. –Dijo, acariciando su mejilla para deshacerse de una de las lágrimas frías que ahora recorría su rostro por el miedo. Sus ojos bien abiertos no permitían que hubiera más, pero en ellos se veía una gran angustia.

Al momento de girar la cabeza encontró un tubo metálico, deshecho quizá de algún aparato de cocina que habían des instalado hacía pocos días, eso serviría. Rápido y abriéndose paso entre la multitud de personas que se agolpaban tras los estantes se dirigió a la puerta para poner aquel metal que podría ser la salvación en ese momento, pero esas cosas ya se estaban agolpando sobre las ventanas y eran cada vez más; cuando estuvo seguro de haberlo colocado lo mejor posible y sin ser tocado por aquellas manos ensangrentadas cuyos pedazos de piel colgaban como si se tratara de harapos de cualquier tela barata, notó que quedaban pocas personas algunas parejas que se abrazaban con miedo y otros pocos compañeros de clase que se habían parado de sus mesas para esconderse atrás del mostrador como muchos o pegarse a la pared lo más lejos posible de las ventanas (cosa que el pelinegro también hizo casi al instante)

 **-¡R-Romperán el vidrio!** –Gritó una voz llorosa y conocida, tan sólo ver el rostro de Clyde y de Red pudo respirar un momento, pues le reconfortaba ver que aún alguien conocido seguía vivo. ¿Qué habría pasado con sus padres?¿Y sus demás amigos? El momento de paz duró poco, pues adentrado en sus pensamientos no pudo ver que era cierto, la presión que ejercían esas criaturas venció el cristal. Tomó la mano de los dos aunque parecían estar algo idos, en especial Red que no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro, más que la de confusión. Llevándolos a los dos a la cocina junto con Tweek, levantó al cafeinómano en brazos pues estaba hecho un ovillo haciendo que los otros dos le siguieran a la trastienda (hace tiempo había guardado una llave del almacén de los Tweek en mi chaqueta para alguna "emergencia"… (¿?)). Lo más rápido que pudieron aquellos asustados chicos entraron al almacén y el pelinegro cerró la puerta de nuevo con seguro, aunque eso no impedía que escucharan los gritos de dolor y miedo que provenían de la parte delantera y que cada vez se hacían más desgarradores y angustiantes… ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué allí?...

Tomó al rubio entre mis brazos, apretándolo un poco para intentar tranquilizarlo pues estaba temblando y tomándose la cabeza como si ésta le fuera a explotar…

 **-Tranquilo Tweek…** -Al fin se atrevió a pronunciar palabra. **–Estaremos… bien.-** No era lo que creía, pero necesitaba que se volviera un mantra, al menos ahora que parecía que todo había cambiado...

Sé que es poquito, pero si les gustó dejen un review y si no les gustó, también c: 3


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Qué hacemos?

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review 3 A Coyote-Smith, Luis Carlos, Tau Kaste y un/una lind anon. De verdad, que sus consejos me han servido bastante. Lamento tantos errores y espero mejorar con el tiempo.

¡Una disculpa por la tardanza! He revisado tantas veces como sea posible éste capítulo. :)

 **Capítulo 2 ¿Qué hacemos?**

El mismo podía sentirlo, el otro ya no podía controlar su cuerpo por más que quisiera.

Habían estado encerrados en el almacén el tiempo suficiente para que Tweek tuviera más crisis de pánico de las que había tenido en un mes entero, parecía por su tono de piel que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Craig estaba preocupado, pero al intentar calmarlo las primeras veces y ser incapaz sabía lo que de verdad necesitaba el otro, así que Red y un lloroso Clyde al intercambiar miradas con el pelinegro entendieron el mensaje y se encargaron de sentar al chico en un rincón alejado de la puerta y de Craig mientras éste buscaba algo que pudiese servirle.

En el almacén de los Tweek había pocas cosas que pudieran ayudarle a defenderse contra esas criaturas, tan sólo una escoba, un recogedor y ¿Una pala? No sabía qué hacía eso allí pero agradeció a Strippers haberlo encontrado.

No fue hasta ese momento que tuvo la oportunidad de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Tweek ¿Qué habría pasado con su familia? ¿Y Ruby? ¿Y Strippers?... Caviló que en ese momento no podía hacer nada por ellos y eso lo hacía sentir impotente, a menos intentaría calmar a su novio para lograr salir de allí y buscarlos, si es que aún se encontraban vivos en algún lugar.

Tomó la pala y caminó hacia la puerta con la mirada fija y decidida, lo cual lo ayudó a darse cuenta cuando Tweek se levantó sin deshacerse del agarre de los chicos. Craig podía sentir la mirada de terror e imaginar cómo sus ojos se cristalizaban pero por eso era tan necesario salir, ya no quería ver al rubio tener otro ataque de pánico; iría por su medicación. Al menos la que estaba siempre en la caja registradora.

Abrió la puerta y sintió al instante el olor a sangre y podredumbre penetrando desde sus fosas nasales hasta su estómago el cual se revolvió a tal grado que tuvo que cerrar la puerta de inmediato para que los otros no lo vieran vomitar el poco contenido que quedaba en su interior.

No podía aún recuperarse cuando escuchó un ruido al frente del mostrador y se puso alerta tomando la pala lo más fuerte que podía sobre de su hombro, intentaba que sus manos fueran firmes sin embargo temblaban al contacto con la madera.

Su sistema nervioso parecía entrar en shock, pues sus articulaciones no dejaban de crujir a cada movimiento forzado que realizaba y aunque con pasos lentos y asustados, logró divisar aquellas cosas que empezaban a arrastrarse tras los sonidos de pisadas. Ya no eran tantas como recordaba, quizá habían corrido tras los que lograron escapar para hacerles lo mismo que les hicieron a ellos.

Una de esas criaturas se acercó demasiado a Craig y lo tomó de una pierna haciendo que su piel se erizara al contacto. Contuvo un grito ahogado y no pudo saber cuánto tiempo pasó desde ese toque hasta que el frío metal se estampó de lleno contra los restos de carne hechos jirones y el macizo cráneo-facial se vio regado en el piso cubierto de líquido cefalorraquídeo xantocrómico y el carmesí violáceo de la sangre descompuesta.

El segundo monstruo no lo tomó tan de sorpresa, pues le vio incorporarse y sus brazos reaccionaron por instinto acertando un golpe en el cuello lacerado que logró desencajar los nódulos de la faringe ya destrozada de la criatura y dejar caer su cabeza por un lado, rodando por el suelo de la cafetería.

No podía recuperarse cuando se vio rodeado por otros dos que por el escándalo se habían erguido, sus nervios parecía que iban a estallar a mismo tiempo que el labio inferior que había estado mordiendo para evitar el castañear de sus dientes.

-Maldita sea.- Pensó, volviendo a poner presión en la lánguida piel de su boca para hacer más fuerza y lograr un golpe directamente al rostro del primero que se iba acercando, aunque al momento de intentar lanzar otro golpe al último de aquellos se dio cuenta de que la pala estaba atorada entre los restos de cráneo del cuerpo inerte que aún se resistía en partirse en dos. Intentó repetidas veces desincrustar la herramienta, pero fue inútil, sus fuerzas no eran suficientes. Con su puño cerrado giró sobre su pierna derecha lo más rápido que pudo, golpeando al cadáver en la mejilla y logrando derribarlo, era suficiente para que con su pie izquierdo le destrozara los sesos.

Agotado tanto física como psicológicamente, jadeaba, con una de sus manos tapando su rostro. Sus piernas le fallaron cuando terminó aquella "masacre" y casi queda en el suelo, pero una de las mesas que estaba cerca lo salvo de su caída.

Conocía a aquellas personas y las había golpeado hasta matarlas. ¿Por qué? Porque les temía. Lo habían atacado. Ya no eran ellos.

Tomando el aliento necesario para reincorporarse y dirigirse primeramente por la pala que tanto le había servido en ese momento, y lo siguiente fue la caja registradora, donde encontró algunos blisters de la medicación de Tweek. Sonrió, esperando que aquello fuera suficiente para al menos un tiempo.

Cuando entró de nuevo al cuarto con los tres chicos cerró de inmediato la puerta, pues no sabía si aún quedaban más de aquellos seres o si vendrían más, todo lo que quería hacer en ese momento era tener un minuto de descanso, ya tendría algún plan para luego de que Tweek tomara su medicina y…

-¡Eres un imbécil!.- Escuchó un grito familiar, ahogado como pocas veces, y sintió un tibio calor entre sus brazos. Pronto se vió acariciando la rubia cabellera de su novio para intentar calmarlo nuevamente pues lloraba convulsiva mente pegado a su hombro.

-N-No es para tanto, Tweekers. -¿Había tartamudeado?- Ya no hay nada allá afuera. Estamos a salvo… -Buscó en sus bolsillos, no quería dejar de sentir aquel calor que tanto adoraba, pero sabía que ahora lo que era imprescindible era que el chico estuviera bien para poder salir de allí y buscar otro lugar donde esconderse.-Traje tus…-

-¡No! ¡Agh! ¿¡N-No lo entiendes Craig?! –Secándose las lágrimas empujó al moreno e hizo que cayera, arrepintiéndose de inmediato y dejándose ir de rodillas con él, no se atrevía a tomar sus manos ni su rostro. -¿Qué haría si te pasara algo?...-Susurró, comenzando a jalar sus rubios cabellos e intentando sacar la sangre seca que Craig había dejado en él…

Tanto sus manos como su ropa y rostro estaban cubiertos de sangre, las pistas del sanguinario acto estaban allí, no tenía como lavarlas ni como esconderlas.

-Tranquilo Tweek…-Se acercó Clyde con su rostro aún lloroso, parecía que no había parado de llorar en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí dentro. Red tan sólo ignoraba la escena, metiendo algunas cosas de comida que había encontrado en el almacén de los Tweak en su mochila, parecía la única que sabía lo que había que hacer del grupo además de Craig.

Debía mantenerse fuerte.

En algún otro lado un sollozo suave acariciaba el silencioso vacío del metal, el dolor en aquella voz parecía socorrer al incesante lamento acallado de una voz que ya no podía escucharse.

-D-Despierta, p-por f-favor… N-No me hagas esto, Kyle.-Suplicaba, moviendo el cuerpo ahora inerte de quien tanto había querido en su tiempo. La pierna del pelirrojo estaba lacerada, no parecía una mordida pero si era suficientemente grave para pensar que podía haberse desangrado.

-Dejalo, Stan.-Decía otra voz serena, sin sentimiento. –Sabes que si despierta, ya no será él.-

Pero no hubo respuesta más que un sonido grave gutural que provenía del cuerpo de Kyle.


	3. Chapter 3 Escape

De verdad, de verdad lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto con la actualización 'D Sinceramente me desanimé un poco el hecho de no tener casi reviews ni favs, pero la historia me gusta, así que quien guste también de ella está bien =w= /

Además de que tuve unos inconvenientes con mi trabajo y me era totalmente imposible continuarlo :/ Well, prometo que terminaré ésta historia, y otra que ya estoy cocinando c:  
¡Espero que les guste!

**South Park y sus personajes son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, sólo la historia es de mi propiedad **

=°= ESCAPE =°=

Stan se separó del cuerpo de su mejor amigo, poniéndose en posición de defensa al igual que Eric, quien tomaba su arma apuntando a la cabeza del pelirrojo que yacía en el suelo y no parecía dar signos de vida.

-¿Kyle?.- Titubeó un momento Eric pensando en que quizá, solo quizá, el pelirrojo siguiera con vida.

-…- Más gemidos guturales fueron la respuesta. Ya no les quedaba esperanza alguna con su amigo. El clic de preparación del arma en manos del mayor y un lamento ahogado por parte de Stan resonaron en el bunker antes de que unos segundos después un susurro los hiciera a los dos abrir sus ojos hasta que casi se les salieran, al ver lo que ellos creían un milagro.

-¿C-Cartman?.- Ya no eran sonidos guturales ni lamentos, sino un suspiro débil que provenía de la boca de Kyle. Marsh se lanzó a los brazos del chico, quien sólo profirió un gemido de dolor que el otro no tardó en responder con sus cuidados, revisando cada parte del cuerpo del judío. Necesitaban conseguir medicinas y rápido, antes de que esa infección se expandiera.

-Kyle… ¡No me vuelvas a asustar así!.-Sus ojos llorosos contrastaban con la serenidad de Eric, quien permanecía de pie en estado de shock. Si tan sólo pudieran saber la sensación de alivio enorme que experimento al escucharlo decir su nombre.

-Estúpido judío…-Bajó su arma y se dejó caer en uno de los catres, había terminado su más grande suplicio y frustración. Su pequeño monstruo seguía vivo.

Mientras tanto con los otros chicos, ya cuando Craig se hubo recuperado y comido un poco, dejó a Tweek durmiendo sobre de algunos sacos de azúcar que eran lo más cómodo que podía encontrar dentro de la bodega. Luego de todas esas emociones que habían vivido el rubio se merecía descansar un poco.

El moreno estaba preocupado por su seguridad y la de los demás, pero sabía que permanecer allí escondidos no se las iba a garantizar. Levantandose con algo de dificultad por el shock en que su cuerpo se encontraba todavía,coloco tantas cosas como pudo dentro de la mochila que traía consigo, las cosas de la escuela, los libros y pegamento ya no eran necesarios así que se deshizo de ellos. La mochila era pequeña así que tampoco hubo mucho que almacenar más que comida y la medicación de Tweek que invadían casi todo el espacio, además de haber incluido en sus provisiones esenciales una cantidad considerable de café para su novio. Sabía que eso lo distraería aunque fuera un poco de lo que estuviera sucediendo allá afuera.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?.- Preguntó Red, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre los tres chicos que aún continuaban despiertos y tratando de asimilar la situación. Ella se había pasado un buen tiempo acomodando tanto agua como algunas medicinas en su mochila, ya que el botiquín de los Tweek se encontraba precisamente en el almacén, cosa que era muy conveniente para ellos en ese momento.

-¿N-No será mejor esperar aquí a que alguien nos rescate? –Clyde estaba asustado y se veía en su rostro y en su cuerpo, la manera en la que se aferraba a las pocas cosas que le quedaban de su realidad. Esta era una de esas locuras que pasan siempre en el pueblo, pensaba él. Que equivocado estaba.

-¿Qué alguien nos rescate, Clyde? ¿Enserio crees que aún queda alguien afuera? –Suspiró.- Hace tiempo oí que el tio del idiota de Stan tenía un bunker a las afueras de la ciudad. Allí debe ser seguro así que iremos allá.-Craig intentaba estar calmado. Era el único que había visto aquello que los esperara afuera y creía haber despejado un poco el camino para que sus amigos y su novio pasaran con más "seguridad", si es que así se le podía llamar.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo piensas llegar? El idiota de tu noviecito no puede ni caminar, ¿En qué te lo llevarás, en el carrito del super?.-Red estaba algo alterada, pero sabía que dejar a Tweek no era una opción, tendrían que hacer algo para que el rubio no colapsara de un ataque de pánico o un infarto en el camino.

-Lo llevaremos en auto, idiota, no es tan difícil hacerlos funcionar sin la llave.-Espetó, aunque de pronto un pensamiento lo alertó.- No lo dejaremos aquí si eso es lo que intentas decir.-Se colocó la mochila en la espalda para poder emprender marcha en ese mismo momento hacia el campo en busca de protección para sí mismo y Tweek.

-Claro que no imbécil, pero ni siquiera sabes manejar Tucker, ¿Cómo crees que…?-

-Clyde lo hará. ¿Oh no mierdita? .-Era claro que Clyde no tenía opción, si quería sobrevivir debería manejar por más que sus nervios estuvieran destrozados, sería valiente y enfrentaría aquello. No es como si fuera un bebé llorón, no, no lo era.

-Yo… sí, lo haré.-Titubeó unos segundos, pero definitivamente no se quedaría allí solo.

-Bien, entonces andando. –Tomando la pala y se acercó suavemente a Tweek para despertarlo con delicadeza. Si querían sobrevivir debían moverse y era el momento perfecto para hacerlo, antes de que más de esas cosas llegaran a la cafetería.

Tan sólo esperaron a que Tweek despabilara un poco para comenzar su marcha. Craig fue el primero en abrir la puerta armado con la pala, le seguía Tweek muy de cerca con una escoba y por último Red y Clyde en ese orden, armados con cosas que encontraron por allí. Tenían miedo, no sabían que les esperaba en la calle pero estaban seguros de que lo iban a enfrentar pasara lo que pasara.

Con mucho sigilo lograron salir de la cocineta y llegar hasta la puerta de la cafetería pasando por los cuerpos destrozados que tapizaban el suelo del lugar y lograba revolver el estómago de los cuatro. Tweek había empezado a dar arcadas tan sólo abrieron la puerta, su expresión de horror y la palidez en su piel se hizo presente en cuanto vió los cuerpos regados por toda la cafetería, estaba aterrado y creía que no podría soportarlo hasta que Craig lo tomó con un brazo, haciéndole notar que estaba allí para él e intentando tranquilizarlo. Su respiración se normalizo en poco tiempo y pudieron continuar… Lo único que quería era salir de allí.

El tiempo que les tomó salir de la cafetería parecía eterno, ninguno estaba seguro de querer arriesgarse pero debían, y cuanto más pensaban en cómo llegar hasta el mencionado refugio más difícil les parecía el trayecto.

Cuando por fin lograron encontrar un automóvil mal estacionado en la calle el primero en mirar dentro fue Tweek. Una mujer y su bebé parecían estar recostados en el asiento de atrás, ella acomodada en su asiento con el cinturón puesto y el bebé, como dormido, estaba en el porta bebé lejos de su madre. Ninguno de los dos se movía.

-Ha-Hay alguien adentro.- De inmediato Craig lo apartó del automóvil, colocándose frente a él. Debían asegurarse que esa persona siguiera viva y que no fuera uno de esos muertos vivientes, y si lo eran debían de sacarlos. No perdería la oportunidad de estar a salvo él y su rubio sólo por sentimentalismos.

"Ya están muertos…" Pensó abriendo la puerta del automóvil con cuidado e intentando no hacer mucho ruido, aunque sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Automáticamente aquella mujer se abalanzó contra él, tan sólo logrando cubrirse el rostro con su brazo. Red tapó la boca de Tweek para evitar que profiriera un grito que despertara a media muerta ciudad, pero la escena de cómo el brazo de Craig era mordido por aquella cosa era brutal. La sangre escurría por la piel morena del chico, sangre que se revolvía con un líquido blanquecino y la saliva que aún escurría de las fauces de aquella cosa que alguna vez fue llamada humana. Pero él no gritaba.

Tardó casi un minuto en darse cuenta de que aquella cosa, dentro de su cavidad oral no tenía un solo diente. La sangre era de ella, tanto en la boca como en las manos la sangre se hacía presente y derribándola fuera del automóvil reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo y destrozó su cráneo con un solo golpe de la pala.

Respirando cansado después del aterrador momento les indicó a los demás que se subieran al auto y se encerraran en él, pero Clyde no podía dejar de ver aquella pequeña figura sentada en el asiento y bien abrochada. El bebé no tenía una sola mordida ni un rasguño, y todo era gracias a su madre.

En la parte baja del asiento como un espectador silencioso, unas pinzas ensangrentadas y las partes que le faltaban a la mujer, tanto dientes como las uñas de sus dedos estaban regados por el automóvil mostrando el verdadero y gran amor que la mujer le tenía a esa criatura. No podía dejar que muriera.

-C-Craig… Está vivo.-Señalaba Tweek al pequeño, que parecía quejarse en sonidos suaves. Era un bebé casi recién nacido no cabía duda, su llanto no era ni alto ni molesto.

-No tiene heridas, es un bebé, no lo podemos dejar…-Lloriqueó el castaño, quien subiéndose al auto tomó al bebé entre sus brazos y lo acunó, revisándolo. No tenía herida alguna ni por debajo de la ropa ligera que llevaba. El de chullo azul tan sólo asintió, tomando la criatura y pasándosela a Tweek y ayudándolo a subir al auto, ya que el otro era quien iba a manejar.

Al momento que todos estuvieron en el automóvil, ya que el moreno se había encargado de hacer funcionar el coche y Clyde lo había puesto en marcha la presión de todos se calmó. Para su fortuna tenían suficiente combustible para llegar a las afueras de la ciudad. La casa de Jimbo y Ned quedaba casi en el bosque, y por lo tanto el bunker también estaría allí.

Ya se encontraban en camino, estarían a salvo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p

Y eso fue :D Lamento que no haya mucho Styleman (Al menos ya saben que Kyle no está muerto =w=), el próximo capítulo lo dedicaré exclusivamente a ellos tres uwu Y bueno , aún faltan personajes por salir, así que estén atentos :D

Y diganme nenes ¿Donde creen que está Kenny? 8D


	4. Chapter 4 Bajo Tierra

Llevaban ya muchas horas dentro de aquel espacio reducido y no tenían idea de cómo estaban las cosas afuera, la luz tenue que continuaba balanceándose sobre sus cabezas les producía una leve jaqueca interminable, no sabían cuanto podrían mentalmente soportar aquello.

Salvo por el silencio sepulcral que ahora parecía reinar en las afueras del pueblo no parecía que hubiera nada fuera de lo normal. Claro, si no contaban con que había un apocalipsis zombie que había exterminado a sus familias y todo lo que habían conocido alguna vez. Si bien esto les producía a los tres, o más bien a los dos que estaban en condiciones, una gran frustración, podían agradecer a todas las deidades habidas y por haber que continuaban vivos y juntos.

Kyle había despertado hacia ya unas horas, aunque estaba débil y por lo tanto se había vuelto a dormir después de que Cartman le hiciera la curación necesaria en la pierna. Si bien era una herida grave no era una mordida y tenían los medicamentos necesarios para que no se infectara, eso tranquilizaba a Marsh y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, al castaño también.

Tenían provisiones para un largo rato, seis o siete meses aproximadamente, comida, medicinas y algunas pocas cosas de higiene personal. Solo había una cosa que les faltaba, insulina. Kyle era diabético y no podía estar mucho tiempo sin ella.

-¿Que vamos a hacer, robarla?-Pregunto el chico del pompón rojo al gordo que se encontraba sentado al frente suyo, limpiando una de las armas que tenían para defenderse.

-No, Stan, la vamos a pedir amablemente a personas enfermas que no necesitan de ella porque ahora son cadáveres andantes... ¡Claro que la robaremos, imbécil!- Dio un fuerte bufido de enfado al momento de escuchar las "boberías" que decía su amigo, pero claro, él sabía que era natural que el pelinegro se sintiera de esa manera, jamás en su vida había hecho algo que significara dañar a otra persona, ni robar, golpear ¡Ni siquiera comía carne! ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir en un apocalipsis zombie? Erick era quien debía tomar la situación en sus manos o sino el judío no estaría vivo ni una semana.

Colocándole el seguro al arma, la dejo contra la pared y se levanto para echarle un vistazo al chico que yacía recostado en una de las hamacas, con la pierna restirada, su piel pálida y esas ojeras de nerd que jamás se le habían quitado. Una sonrisa pequeña apareció en el rostro del castaño, era un gesto sincero, le asustaba pensar como se habría sentido si Kyle...

-Si sigues viéndome así te romperé la cara...-Era inconfundible, el susodicho había despertado y en un instante había borrado aquel gesto del rostro de Cartman, convirtiéndolo en uno de burla o más bien, estaba enojado porque le había descubierto infraganti mientras lo observaba.

-Aun estas drogado judío, deberías volver a dormir.- ¿Drogado? ¿Enserio fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió?... Bueno, al menos el gordo supo que se había zafado del problema cuando al fin escucho la voz de Stan, quien después de un suspiro se levanto a buscar unas latas de comida.

-Deja de pelear culón, no ves que Kyle está débil...-El otro apenas iba a responder a lo que había dicho Marsh cuando este le puso enfrente una lata de frijoles con chili y le entregaba a Broflovski otra ya abierta que parecía ser de verduras. No habían comido desde que llegaron al bunker y, aunque al ver la lata había sentido la necesidad de comerla, no tenía mucha hambre. No después de ver todos esos cadáveres andantes y semi descompuestos en las calles y no cuando habían pasado por tanto ajetreo cuando solo debían ir a ver una película al cinema. Su sentido de supervivencia continuaba en estado de alerta y la adrenalina parecía recorrer su cuerpo aun, sin embargo debía calmarse y comer si es que de verdad quería sobrevivir, y lo mismo debía hacer Kyle. Con su ahora enojada expresión se sentó en uno de los catres que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación y comenzó a comer su preciada lata.

Por su lado, con esfuerzo el pelirrojo se incorporo en la hamaca, batallando con el suave balanceo causado por el movimiento. Aun se veía débil y parecía que su cuerpo caería rendido en cualquier momento, era preocupante, pero él sabía que tenía que resistir. Al momento de tomar la lata ya abierta y oler su contenido sintió su estomago revolverse y como el ácido gástrico combinado con su deficiente comida de aquel día subían por su esófago, quemándolo a su paso y termino por arrojar el caldo corrosivo casi encima de Stan quien permanecía parado junto a él. El chico del pompón se le arrojo por la espalda, ayudándolo con las arcadas dando un masaje suave para calmarlo un poco en lo que aquel ataque cesaba. Apenas había pasado un día sin insulina y ya parecía comenzar a agonizar.

No había mucho que los dos compañeros pudieran hacer allí parados solo mirando, estaba claro que tendrían que salir a buscar la medicina lo más pronto posible, pero era difícil tomar la decisión de dejar su lugar seguro. Muy apenas lograron llegar vivos a las afueras del pueblo y tan solo porque... No querían hablar de eso, no deseaban recordarlo.

-Debemos darnos prisa.-Enfatizo Cartman al levantarse.

-Limpia el desastre Stan, yo iré por ella.-Era quien más experiencia con armas tenia además de Kyle, además de que la falta de empatía que había experimentado durante toda su vida le hacia el candidato perfecto para deshacerse de quien estuviera en su camino, sin importarle realmente el valor sentimental que significaba cuando en un momento estuvieron vivos y él lo sabía. El no tendría ninguna carga moral. El pelinegro intento persuadirlo de ir con él, pero la pregunta que rondaba la mente de Erick era ¿Quién se haría cargo del judío si algo le pasaba? Debían tener un respaldo por si algo sucedía, un plan B, y Erick nunca era el plan B. La respuesta fue contundente y rotunda.

-¿D-Desde cuando t-e intereso, gordo?-Casi como si de una serie de suspiros se tratara Kyle interrumpió su plática. No podía entender desde cuando él era importante para el niño obeso que siempre le molestaba con su religión y su apariencia, ¿Acaso el había cambiado? ¿O era solo otro de los trucos baratos del tipo para obtener algo de él o su mejor amigo?...

-¿Acaso quieres que maten a tu noviecito, basura judía?-Quitando el seguro del arma tomo una de las mochilas que había vaciado previamente, las cosas que había en ella no eran más que inútiles cachivaches que solía cargar para ir a la escuela o para jugar en casa de otro de los chicos del salón. Ahora solo eran recuerdos de cosas que no volverían a hacer, y mientras más temprano se deshicieran de esas cosas, mas pronto se acostumbrarían a su nueva realidad, o al menos eso era lo que Erick creía.

Kyle solo se quedo callado cuando le respondió, no quería que mataran a Stan, pero tampoco quería que Erick muriera. Si, era cierto que lo odiaba o al menos no le simpatizaba, pero no le deseaba la muerte, y mucho menos en ese momento que se estaba ofreciendo para ayudarlo a traer las medicinas que le ayudarían a poder sobrevivir un poco más de tiempo...

-T-Ten cuidado, imbécil.-Aun sintiendo el espeso liquido burbujeante en su garganta atorarse con su aliento no pudo decir la frase sin trabar las silabas. El color casi blanco de su rostro hizo que se notara mas el sonrojo de sus mejillas, casi nunca mostraba su preocupación por el otro, pero era verdad que no le odiaba. Volvió a recostarse en la hamaca, colocándose de lado para evitar ahogarse con el vomito si es que se presentaba de nuevo.

Erick tampoco se quedo atrás en gestos, ya que una sonrisa leve apareció de nuevo, su corazón parecía palpitar más rápido. Estaba dispuesto a traer esa medicina tan pronto como fuera posible, por su judío.

-Bah, no moriré judío, no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente.-Le dedico una sonrisa triunfante que el pelirrojo correspondió. Fue solo un segundo en que sus miradas chocaron y entonces Cartman las separo y se decidió a partir en ese instante.

¿Y Stan? Para ese momento Stan ardía de rabia, sus puños parecía que fueran a golpear al chico que tenía enfrente en cualquier momento, pero realmente no podía hacer nada, no podía pelear con ninguno de los dos no era el momento. El pelinegro pudo notar como Erick comenzaba a subir las escaleras del bunker para salir a la superficie y después, antes de que abriera la compuerta se quedo inmóvil, como escuchando algo...

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Stan nervioso, ¿Tan pronto y ya había más problemas? Solo quería que el gordo se fuera de una vez.

-Es... Es un...-No pudo articular muy bien al inicio, intentando distinguir el sonido que atravesaba las gruesas paredes.

-¿Un que, idiota? ¡Habla!-Se estaba desesperando, la situación era apremiante y sentía que el culón solo estaba gastando tiempo valioso para ellos y para Kyle si les estaba jugando una broma.

-Es un bebe.- No era una broma, el llanto de un bebe se acercaba poco a poco, y ninguno de los tres lo podía creer.

...

Tres gotas de lluvia fueron necesarias para despertarlo. Su cuerpo yacía casi inerte en el pasto, y el tan solo lo observaba. Su cabello rubio lleno de sangre y lodo era inconfundible, era él, y quien estaba recostado a su derecha poseía el mismo tono de cabello, pero sus ojos ya no poseían el brillo de la vida.

-Yo no te voy a abandonar, mi amor...-Acariciando las suaves hebras, intentaba limpiarle sin mucho éxito.

-Mi Butters.-

La lluvia ya había comenzado a caer.

 _ ****NOTAS:**_

 _-Kyle tiene diabetes tipo 1 o diabetes insulinodependiente, por lo cual tiene que inyectarse la insulina de forma diaria porque su cuerpo ha dejado de producirla. En el caso de no poder obtenerla en un lapso d días, su cuerpo entraría en un proceso de cetoacidosis diabética (Esto depende de la resistencia de cada paciente)._

Aalskjdlaksjd Me tarde siglos con este capitulo ._. Y no por que este largo o complicado, sino por que tengo nuevo trabajo y necesitaba adaptarme 'D En verdad que lo siento mucho, pero prometo subir el siguiente a mas tardar la próxima semana uvu 3

Les agradezco mucho que me estén dejando comentarios, de verdad que me ayuda mucho a continuar, sinceramente lo estaba continuando solo por amor al fic por que pensé que no lo seguian/leian. Gracias por hacerme ver que si les gusta 3

Igual si ustedes tienen ideas o les gustaría ver a algún personaje déjenlo en los comentarios, yo tengo ya escenas con algunos nenes (en especial Tweek y Craig y la nueva nena) y ademas tengo mis apuntes del destino(?), pero si les gustaría ver a alguien en especifico, díganme.

... ¡A que no se esperaban lo de Kenny! :v WAJAJAJA Aun los dejare esperando para que vean por que esta asi B)


	5. Chapter 5 Comenzar de nuevo

Primeramente debo decir que lamento mucho tardar tanto con los capítulos. La vida me absorbe, y para colmo mi computadora se descompuso... Hasta ahora es que la tengo de nuevo conmigo y puedo terminar el capítulo que tenía guardado.

Espero no se hayan olvidado de esta historia, pero sobre todo que el capítulo sea de su agrado 3.

Sin más, aqui lo tienen c: ¡Dejenme sus comentarios! Siempre es bueno saber en como mejorar.

La confusión y el temor se apoderaron de los presentes, ¿De quien eran aquellos gritos de ayuda? ¿Que hacia un bebe a través del campo donde nadie le podía haber ayudado a llegar, expuesto a todos los peligros?

-¡No puede ser un bebe, culón, no podría haberse arrastrado solo hasta aquí y...!- Aquella voz que interrumpió los insultos de Stan era conocida, por el alarido soltado todos lograron saber quien era, haciendo que Erick inmediatamente subiera a la escotilla, colocando las dos manos sobre ella, listo para abrirla o para dejarla así en caso de ser necesario.

-¡Ábrannos! ¡Gah! ¡P-Por favor!-Aquella suplica se escuchaba agitada y cansada, el rubio en cuestion sentía el horror recorrer todo su ser y como convulsionaba con cada segundo que pasaba fuera. A oídos de los de abajo parecía que era él quien sostenía al bebe, y era cierto, esperaba con desesperación a que abrieran la escotilla que sobresalía del verde suelo, aferrando a la fragil criatura contra su pecho, protegiendola del sangriento paisaje.

-¿Es Tweek?- Marsh estaba en shock, creía que todos habían muerto o se habían convertido en esas cosas, no sabía qué hacer se sentía aliviado de "haber encontrado" a alguien más con vida, pero no seguiría así si Cartman no los dejaba entrar. El susodicho abrió tan solo un poco, sacando la punta del arma y apuntándole al rubio, notando que detrás de este Craig y Red peleaban contra las masas de carne podrida caminante que se acercaban cada vez más a ellos y Clyde hacia el intento por defenderse. Parecían sanos y parecían de utilidad, excepto esa bola de carne y responsabilidad que traía en brazos el cafeinomano.

-¿Alguien está herido?- Pregunto Cartman con expresión serena, aun apuntándole con el arma para que no decidiera hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Tenía al rubio paralizado , pero por sus amigos y por aquella bebe que acababan de salvar Tweek debía ser fuerte y lograr controlar sus temblores y sus temores.

-N-No, t-todos esta-mos b-bien... ¡Ya d-déjanos entrar!-Con la misma expresión seria que le mostraba Erick le retaba con la mirada. Fueron no más de tres segundos donde sostuvieron aquel duelo y...

-¡Déjalo entrar imbécil, es Tweek!- Si, Stan siempre cortando la seriedad del momento.

El castaño abrió la escotilla, tomando al bebe en brazos y pasándoselo a un confundido Marsh para poder subir y ayudar a Craig y los otros. Tweek entro inmediatamente al Bunker, al igual que Clyde lo hizo al momento que se dio cuenta que Cartman estaba ayudando. La pelea parecía transcurrir en silencio, no eran muchos los caminantes que iban tras de ellos pero si eran rápidos pues aun el proceso de putrefaccion no terminaba de oxidar sus músculos. Cuando Craig le dio la señal, Red salió corriendo hacia el refugio y entro sin problemas, mientras Cartman y Tucker luchaban por mantener el ritmo. Una pala y una especie de metralleta que encontraron en la casa de Jimbo.

-Nada mal, Tucker.- Sonrió de lado el chico gordo, dándole el único tipo de cumplido que conocía.

-Lo mismo digo, gordo.-A pesar de que Cartman odiaba ese apodo no se borro la sonrisa de sus labios, en verdad que nunca se podrían llevar bien pero eso no importaba ahora, ya iba siendo hora de que entraran al refugio y se pusieran a salvo, estaban llegando más de esas cosas. Definitivamente el sonido las atraía y la metralleta que el castaño sostenía no estaba ayudando para nada con eso. Con una mirada que se dieron pudieron entenderlo los dos, corrieron hacia la entrada, huyendo de las criaturas de cuerpos podridos que los perseguían casi pisándole los talones. Tucker solo dio un salto para ahorrar tiempo y bajar aferrado por uno de los tubos, mientras Cartman llego después y bajo por las escaleras asegurando la escotilla al bajar. Habían llegado a tiempo y estaban todos sanos y salvos.

Clyde se apoyaba en una de las paredes del bunker, con su respiración agitada y dando gracias por estar al fin en un lugar a salvo. Red había tomado para si uno de los camastros y se había sentado en posición fetal para descansar un poco tanto su cuerpo como su mente. Estaban exhaustos. Tweek por su parte se había sentado en el piso cuando tomo al bebe de brazos de Stan, y Craig no tardo en tumbarse junto con él, abrazándolos a los dos por la espalda para mantenerlos protegidos.

-Parece que hoy no habrá salida, Stan...-Susurro Cartman para su compañero, maldiciendo todo el estruendo que habían hecho los otros al momento de llegar; habían atraído demasiados muertos y ahora le sería imposible salir por la medicina del judío. No serviría de nada si el estaba muerto, y no tenía suficientes balas para enfrentarse a la ciudad entera.

Con resignación Cartman se sentó a un lado de la escalera que guiaba a la escotilla, escuchando como arriba de ellos las masas caminantes sin vida ahora restregaban sus cuerpos contra el suelo, buscándolos para devorarlos sin tener éxito. Las cosas se habían complicado mas de lo que tenían planeado pero continuaban con vida, y eso podría ser suficiente por ahora.

Los recién llegados se encontraban exhaustos por todo lo que habían pasado, se habían enfrentado a lo que antes era su hogar pero se había convertido en un pandemonio. Por más que lo desearon no pudieron pasar desapercibidos debido al sonido que producían al avanzar en la agrietada carretera que parecía querer frenarlos, por lo que terminaron perdiendo el auto al momento que una llanta pinchó con una de las irregularidades del camino.

Pasando un brazo por la espalda de Tweek, Craig intentaba controlar un nuevo ataque de pánico del cual era presa el pobre ansioso, aquellos sucesos habían producido demasiado estrés en el, las grotescas imágenes que ahora se agolpaban en su cabeza conseguían darle un dolor terrible de cabeza.

-Todo esta bien ahora.- Le susurro al tembloroso chico, alejando una de sus manos que se dedicaba a jalar de los mechones de cabello que parecía querer arrancar. Sus manos siempre eran delicadas con el y su suave piel helada le profesaba una invitación a entibiarle sus pálidas mejillas.

En el otro lado de la habitación, Kyle solo se dedicaba a ver la escena que se daba frente a el. Si era sincero, siempre había sentido una confusión profunda acerca de la relación de aquellos dos chicos, pero al verlos tan unidos y como sus caricias calmaban en espíritu a los dos no podía mas que sentir una especie de envidia, Tweek y Craig se tenían el uno al otro, y el sentía estar solo. Quizá era por la distancia que había creado Stan con el tras la odisea que tuvieron que pasar, y por quienes habían perdido en el camino. Entonces un pensamiento inesperado le asalto, algo que para el había pasado desapercibido ese tiempo; recapitulo su tiempo, como los últimos días Erick se había comportado diferente con el, incluso ahora que podía detenerse un poco a pensarlo, esos pocos momentos de compañía le hacia sentirse cálido y confortable. Aunque realmente no esperaba que su "némesis" fuera quien le estaba haciendo sentir de esa manera.

El judío no noto cuanto tiempo pasó pero estando en aquel trance su mirada se cruzo con la del castaño por algunos segundos, logrando un leve rubor en los pómulos hinchados del pelirrojo. Si no hubiera estado tan perdido en su mente no le habría costado notar que el otro le dedicaba una sonrisa y sus ojos de colores terranos reflejaban las esmeraldas del otro en sus pupilas.

Todo eso no pasó desapercibido por Stan, quien con sus ojos inyectados en ira y sus manos transpirando frió, apretaba con fuerza una de las colchonetas en la que se encontraba sentado. Odiaba aquellas miradas que se dedicaban el uno al otro por tanto tiempo, como si en verdad ellos dos sintieran algo el uno por el otro que no fuera repulsion. ¿Desde cuando había cambiado la situación? ¿Por que no se había dado cuenta?... ¿Realmente por que le importaba tanto?

Las mentes de todos parecían estar por estallar. Sus problemas de relaciones y adolescencia aun no podían pasar a segundo plano, pues la situación que ahora tenían aún no caía en cuenta en sus mentes. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que un sonido irritante llamara la atención de todos, volteando a ver a Tweek quien llevaba cargada a la criatura de la cual provenía aquel llanto. Su sobresalto fue evidente para todos, el chico no tenia idea que le sucedía a la pequeña.

– ¿E-esta herida? ¿L-le hice algo?¿Que se supone que debo hacer?- Cuestiono alterado, meciendo al bebe con suavidad y mirando a su alrededor en busca de respuestas. Tanto su desesperación como distracción impidieron que reparara en como Craig colocaba sus manos sobre las suyas, tomando con suave tacto y firmeza el pequeño bulto envuelto un su suave mantita, destapandole un poco para poder verlo completo. Aún con algunos problemas para volver a la realidad, Tweek consiguio ver la escena mas tierna de aquel día; por no decir la única. Una de las manos del azabache fue dirigida a la boca de la pequeña, quien de inmediato reacciono a la acción, empezando a dar pequeñas lamidas a su dedo meñique para luego succionarlo como si de un chupón se tratara, acción completamente normal en un bebe de su edad.

–Solo tiene hambre.- Dijo Tucker, mirando a Marsh y pidiéndole algo para darle a la niña de comer. Stan por supuesto estaba a punto de proporcionarle una lata de frijoles enlatados, que era el único alimento no solido que tenían en lata, lo demás eran conservas. Aquella acción fuera cumplida sino por que Erick se levanto al instante para detener la mano del pelinegro, arrebatandole el alimento que fuera para la pequeña

–¿Que te pasa, Tucker?-Alzo la voz, llamando automáticamente la atención de todos. - ¿Apenas te salvamos y ya quieres tomar nuestra comida?-

Los ojos de Tucker entornaron su expresión de enojo, haciendo notar como estaba por entrar en cólera. Clyde conocía perfectamente al azabache y pudo notarlo, mas con Tweek en shock el automáticamente tuvo que tomar a la pequeña para que no fuera un objetivo de la ira de alguno de aquellos dos.

-Dame esa lata, culo gordo.- Le insultó, y ya con sus brazos libres dirigió su mano al pecho ajeno, arrugando la camisa del más ancho, pegándolo a la pared más cercana para levantarle por sobre sus hombros, logrando que el cilindro metálico de preciado contenido rodara por el piso estruendosamente.

El de gorro celeste no se quedó atrás en cuanto a corresponder. Sus fuerzas habían aumentado bastante desde que salieron de la primaria, ahora su cuerpo a pesar de ser ancho y robusto era fuerte, así que una patada en la rodilla logro lastimar a Tucker y hacer que lo soltara, más éste no esperó un segundo ataque y con toda la furia que tenía acumulada atinó a azotar su mejilla, derribandolo al instante para colocarse encima de él y amenazarle con puño cerrado. Aquella pelea parecía librarse en silencio a pesar de los quejidos y suplicas de los demás, los protagonistas más parecían estar liberando su ira que peleando por una razón.

-¡B-Basta!- El grito provenía de una garganta torturada. Kyle no pudo decir más en alto, pues sus fuerzas se estaban desprendiendo de su cuerpo. Levantandose como pudo intentó quitar a Tucker de encima del gordo, siendo ayudado por Stan y Red para obtener el objetivo deseado.

-T-Todos debe-mos sobrevivir...-Con un leve deje de tos continuó, derrumbandose a un lado de Cartman, pues sus piernas temblaban como gelatina.- Iremos por más comida, culón... Sólo comparte ésta vez...-

Un bufido por parte de Cartman se escucho por todo el bunker. Todos estaban bajo mucha presión y se dejaron llevar por sus emociones, la pelea no había sido siquiera necesaria.

-Haz lo que quieras, Kyel.- Su respuesta se ganó una cara de represalia por parte del pelirrojo, ahogando un quejido por parte de éste. Sabía que odiaba que le dijera así y eso divertía al castaño. Cada uno volvió a su lugar, Craig tomando a la bebé se dirigió hacia el rubio que temblaba nervioso. Sin decir palabras abrió la lata para darle el alimento y conseguir calmarse. Clyde y Red se acurrucaban juntos para conseguir calor, mientras Erick ayudaba a Kyle a levantarse, colocandolo sobre de sus rodillas con la excusa de ahorrar espacio, tan solo para que volviera a dormir.

Stan por suparte estaba solo, apoyando junto a una de las paredes del bunker. Estaba cansado, necesitaba dormir y quitarse aquella sobrecarga mental que parecía querer destrozarle los sesos. Puso su mente en blanco, logrando por fin conciliar el tan anhelado sueño y descanso, tan sólo dejando en su mente un pensamiento suelto y condescendiente a ese momento. Si eran los únicos sobrevivientes debían trabajar juntos y dejar de pelear entre sí.

Tenían que lograr empezar de nuevo, en ese nuevo infierno.

La mañana solo sería un nuevo comienzo.

Sí, sé que está corto, pero apenas va a comenzar lo interesante ;D

El siguiente capítulo va dedicado a los nenes que aún no salen en esta historia, además de hacer algunas aclaraciones (Si quieren alguna en especial, dejenla en comentarios c: ) así que será igual de corto que éste. Después de esos capítulos verán como se alargara, pues hay aún muchas cosas que deben pasar nuestros bebés 3

¡Mil gracias por leer! 3


End file.
